stuck
by sk8tr.angel93
Summary: Logan has a crush on James,Kendall has acrush on Carlos and vise versa. Problem is they are scared to tell each other nand both James and Carlos think Logan and Kendall are secretly going out.repost. I ll try to update soon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: intro to Jagan

A/N so I know my last fic was SUPER short and all but I'm just begging so please be patient. To make up for that I decided to finally post this hope you enjoy. BTW the words in italics are the song lyrics

**JAMES P.O.V**

"Wait..." again this always happens, every time I try to tell him how I fell someone or some this gets in the way.

_There are so many things that I never ever get to say_ 'cause I'm always tough tide and my words getting in the way._

"What" Logan asked me with a raised eye brow "um... never mind" that's all I could ever get out. It would not be a surprise if he started to ignore me. I mean I always freeze or get to nerves to tell him how I really fell. But don't think I don't know how he gets this sad or confused look when I'm close to telling him.

_If you could of red my mind, and all your thoughts would be left behind_

_ and every little thing would be falling in to place._

**LOGANS P.O.V**

"Okay" I wonder what he was going to tell me . Its like this every time he or I try to make conversation when we are alone or the other guys are talking about their own thing.

As I head up the Palm Woods stair case all I can think about is the one person that has been hunting my mind for the past couple of weeks. James, the beautiful brunet with longish silky hair, sparkling hazel eyes, and a smile so bright and perfect it can blind any one with the ability to see or make a blind person see for the first time. All of a sudden I fell a cool breeze blow through my hair and hit my face, snapping me out of my VERY graphic daydream of both James and I in some... compromising positions.

_I would scream to the world they would see your my__

_but I just - keep getting. Stuck, stuck but I'm never given up, up inn the middle of a perfect day._

_I' tripping over words to say. 'cause I don't want to keep you guessing, but I always end up getting stuck, stuck but I'm never givin up, up._

Yes, I Logan Mitchell am inn love with my best friend James Diamond. From what I've heard is that he likes me too. The only problem is that every time when have the time to talk one of us ether gets shy to talk or we get interrupted by something or someone and I can tell he want s to tell me some thing important, something he would be able to tell me. I always end up leaving confused or worried because he gets a troubled look on his face.

A/N So this is the longest thing I've updated so far please R&R if you have any suggestions fell free to put them inn a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N second chapter! I would like to dedicate this chapter to mattie217 for adding this story as an alert thank x. If you have anything you would like me to add feel free to tell me.

Sorry for any mistakes but I' m not he best writer and have no betta reader (if any one is interested please pm me) so yeah... hope you like this chapter even though it's very short but i'll try to upload the next one some time this week.

I just own 2 beta fish, fire and strikes=D

**LOGAN P.O.V.**

_It's the way that I fell when you doing what you do to me..._

_keeps you running through my mind 24/7 days a week..._

"Did you tell him?" AH! Holly shit, Kendall don't scare me like that. And no I din not tell him...I might have chickened out or some thing." I said whispering the last part. "something; what do you mean something and chickened out... you know he likes you. Your both just to scared to say anything about it." Kendall responded. "I know but... wait what do you mean say anything did he tell you any thing?" " No I heard him talking to Carlos about his ' feelings' on you last night." as soon as Carlos name escaped Kendall's lips his face instantly changed to happy and slightly mocking to a sad one. The reason behind this. He started to crush on our little, hyper active, child like friend Carlos at about the same time my crush on James started. The only reason I knew was because out of all us Kendall and I were the closest as where Carlos and James. Both Kendall and I were practically brothers since we have known each other since we where about 2 years old, so when I realized I was bi and had a crush on James the first thing I did was tell Kendall 'cause I knew he would not have judged me.

It's the_ way that I fell when you doing what you do to me..._

_keeps you running through my mind 24/7 days a week..._

_ If you've got the time- just stick around and you'll realism..._

_that it's worth every minute that it takes just wait and see._

_**************************************************************************FLASH BACK********************************************************************************_

**KENDALL P.O.V.**

It was the day Logan, James, Carlos, and I got the girls in the field hockey team wet while still in Minnesota. Right after we got jumped by the girls that had chased us we headed straight to James house since his parents weren't home, and if our parents saw us they would go all over protective on us. Once inside the house I notes ed Logan staring at James with a wanton look in his eyes. So I did the first thing to pop in to my mind "dude you're starring" I said with a little nudge to the ribs. "um, no I'm not what chu talking 'bout psh..." Logan stuttered out. "hey what' re you guys talking bout" asked Carlos aka the guy I had just developed a crush on and my best friend walking up to us. "hey Carlos whats up?" Logan asked while a faint blush started to spread across his cheeks when he notes d James standing right next Carlos also curios at what both Logan and I were talking about.

"so/" asked James " so what" :what were you two talking about?" "uh..." but before Logan could respond I cut him of " we were just saying that it would be better if we cleaned up in the bathroom and you guys clean up here in your room then we can all meet up down stairs." "y-yeah " squeaked out Logan "m hm, so why is Logan blushing if that's all you talked about?" James asked with a raised eye brow and a curious yet slightly sad tone to his voice. At that Logan's eyes widened and Carlos smirked but quickly stooped once James send him a death glare. "whaaat? I'm not blushing, your blushing..." once again Logan ocwardly stuttered out gaining two confused looks from both James and Carlos and a slap to the back of his head from me "?" " OK come on Logan" I said trying to get rid of the silence while dragging him out to the connected bathroom in James room and leaving our two friends/ crushes behind.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well its not as early as I said it would be updated, cause I'm a lazy type r and I have been writing a lot but can not post them because our creative writing teacher made us sign a "contract"

that says we can not post our work on any website so yeah...

All mistakes are mine, I'm not the best writer and have no Beta (if any want to be my beta please pm me)

shout out to all guest that reviewed and to

Loganicous-fabulouis

NicoleAzusadaL

XxFallingxAngelxX

for the alerts/ favorites.

**Carlos P.O.V**

"That was weird ..." I said to my self on my way in to apartment 2j from my walk at the park before being interrupter my James and making me scream.

" what-" "AHH!" "was weird?" James finished his question with a smirk on his face. " I'm not telling you " I said before walking away towards the kitchen.

" oh come oon tell meee" James wined trying to get me to tell but I was not gonna give up that easy. "nope" I said popping the p and walking over to the bright orange couch.

"Carlos, why not?" " `cause you scared me hen I've told you … a lot of times not to scare me like that"

"I didn't mean to just please tell me" James pleaded with me as he sat on the couch next to me.

There it goes again the puppy eyes of his. good thing is I can 'resists' them now since I've had more time to get use to them.

"I'll tell if you tell me if you talked to Logan or know anything about the Kendall thing."

"That's not fair I asked first!" James wined and crossed his arms over his chest.

"well then I guess you just don't want to know what I saw happen a while ago." I said as I got up of the couch and started

my walk to the room I shared with Logan, but stopped when I faintly heard James whisper something.

Turning back around to face my best friend I asked "What?" "I said no and yes"

"what do you mean no and yes?" " (sight) I mean no I didn't tell Logan and yes I do know something about Kendall … maybe"

"oh k I'll tell you but not here you want to go to your room or mine and Logan's?" I asked "Lets go to yours and you can tell me then ask anything you want to know."

TIME SKIP TO LOGAN AND CARLOS' ROOM

"... and" as I was about to tell James what I had seen we heard the front door open and 2 people whispering. "You have to do it please" "no, I told you I can't … well not now"

"come on every one is out its not like there gonna see anything" "oh yeah how do you know that?" " well your mom and Katie are visiting your grandma and I'm pretty sure the guys are out some were so..."

There was a long pause after Logan had said that making us think they had left, as we were going to start talking again we heard a small "fine" from Kendall. "what" "I said I'll do it but how are you so sure both James and Carlos are out what if they're in one of the rooms then they'll fine out and … hmm oh my god" *pause " now stop worrying if they were hear it wouldn't be so quite, I really need you.." "

Fine ,but hurry up or get nothing"

At that Logan squealed like a girl which made a small smile appear on James face, but then turn in to confusion as to what Logan was so happy about. Soon two pares of foot steps rapidly approached the rooms

but stoped when Kendall spoke up " wait! Who's room should we go to?"

"um yours" "mine" "yeah in case the guys get here before we finish since they usually go to mine and Carlos' room" Logan explained. "Okay on to my room but we have to be quite in case some one comes early 'cause I know you don't want to get caught ..." "Are you trying to say I'm loud?" "just saying what's true" responded Kendall with a smirk.

As the foot steps started to retrieve and f aid away both Carlos and James made their way out of the room toward the other room now occupied by Kendall and Logan. " What do you think they are doing?"

"I don't know … come on" responded James grabbing Carlos' wrist and dragging him in front of the room.

A/N 2: **If you have anything you would like me to add fell free to ask by PM or review**


End file.
